deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Loic de Vilepin
''Common Statistics Race: Human Age: 28 Height: 5'10" Weight: 158 lb Hair: Dark-brown, almost black and with a length of 4 In Skin Tone: Light intermediate Skin Texture: Smooth Eye Color: Brown, with speckles of orange and grey Accent: None Recognizable Features: His hair Spoken Languages: Common, Magic, perhaps more Left or Right Handed: Left handed Deity: He doesn't visible wear a symbol of a specific deity, Jean finds it would only hindering his job as a diplomat Class: Sorcerer Alignment: ''Base Ability Scores Strength: Jean has average strength. He never had the need to develop it further. Dexterity: Quite nimble he is. His good hand-eye coordination helps him during conversation to empower his words with gestures and more important, it helps during spellcasting. Constitution: He has good constitution, his youth was spend between nobles who had access to healthy food. Furthermore he suffered no diseases. Intelligence: A little bit more intelligent than other humans, which gives him a small advantage in understanding others. Wisdom: Jean isn't overly wise, just average. Charisma: Jean is very handsome. He is a true force of personality, he is persuasive, has personal magnetism, and can lead. This combined with his education makes him an excellent diplomat. ''Statistics ''General Character Information Appearance: (in Character's Description) A very handsome, slim man, with slightly pronounced chest and shoulders. Height and weight are about average, his weight maybe just below average. His thick hair is dark-brown, almost black and with a length of 4 In. He runs his slender fingers through his hair regularly, so that it chaotically points out to several directions. His eyes are brown, orange and grey speckled, and show, that he is a man with a strong will. Neatly-trimmed sideburns, ending at earlobe level and a small tuft of facial hair under his bottom lip adorn his, for the rest clean-shaven face. His posture is straight and his movements elegant. The manners he exposes are a sign that he is cultured, polite, and refined. Assumable he grew up between nobles. Although he naturally shows authority, he is a man who knows how to listen and is willing to do so. Dress: (in Character's Description) The clothes he wears are well-designed, of high-quality and made from expensive fabrics. Around his neck, he wears a finely crafted amulet from which a pendant hangs. The pendant is made of white gold and depicts two entwined snakes, facing each other with open mouths. No other jewelery, except a couple of rings can be seen. In Combat: Jean intends to stay out of combat, he prefers to handle conflicts with words first. If it comes to fighting, it is done by a bodyguard. In battles he searches the higher ground, looking over the fight. When he feels the odds are turning against his group, he hurls a few spells at the enemies with devastating precision. Personality: Hobbies: Chess Loves: Hates: Fears: Losing the one person he loves and cares for. Weaknesses: ''Background Background '' 'Important Items, and Lore' Miscellenous Items and Lore ''OOC Information Category:PC